Nitori Kawashiro
"You’ve sure got a lot of interesting stuff. Hey, come on and show me!" General Information Nitori Kawashiro is a very shy Kappa who lives on the Youkai Mountain. In fact, the first time she saw the heroine in Mountain of Faith, she ran off with barely a word. She's good-natured though, but had an odd way of showing it when she tried to scare the heroine away from the mountain via danmaku and spell cards. It was for the heroine's own good, though, as the mountain is a very dangerous place for humans, and Nitori just didn't want her to get hurt. She actually likes humans; she just doesn't seem to know how to act around them. During the events of Subterranean Animism, she is one of the Kappas who hears from the Goddess of the sky about Utsuho's new power of nuclear fusion in the Underworld. However, they are not willing to go there due to the Oni living underground. Learning that Reimu was going underground to investigate, she convinced Marisa to explore there as well, since she didn't seem to have anything better to do. Personality Nitori is a shy kappa by nature, and if she is alone and sees a human, she'll run away, like in Mountain of Faith. She considers herself to be superior to humans and even other youkai, and when she's by herself it's easy to see. However, when among her own circle of friends, she is quite cheerful. As a kappa, she is easily persuaded to leave you alone by a cucumber or two. However, she has a greedy side when it comes to running a stand and is quick to come up with plots to maximize profit. Abilities Her ability to manipulate water is inherent in the fact that she is a kappa, and has nothing to do with the myriad tools she uses. No one knows the true extent of this power, but she has been seen to use it to shoot water, create fountains, perform theatrical tricks and even summoning colossal tidal waves. Story In Mountain of Faith, ''when she first sees the heroine, she immediately runs away, but comes back and ambushes her. After the midboss fight, she says her "optical camouflage suit" broke, which confuses the heroine. Nitori mentions that the heroine is pretty strong and beat her even with the camouflage, then warns them that the mountain is dangerous for humans. When Reimu and Nitori meet again, Nitori immediately begins to warn Reimu about how dangerous the mountain is again, but Reimu ignores the warning, telling Nitori that she is in her way and she wants to talk to the gods there. Nitori again warns her but Reimu does not listen. Nitori attacks Reimu as a last-ditch attempt to get her to turn back and leave the mountain, but Reimu defeats her in a duel. Nitori is shocked, but says that kappa and humans are sworn friends, and so tells all of the other kappa to let Reimu go up the mountain. She is insistent, like in Reimu's scenario, that Marisa turn around and leave the mountain. Marisa quips about how if somebody tells you not to do something, you'll just want to do it more, and the two get into a duel. Nitori loses and says that human and kappa are sworn friends, leaving to tell the other kappa to let her through. In the end, Nitori accepted the new gods of the mountain. During the events of ''Subterranean Animism, she is one of the kappa who hears from the God of the sky, Kanako Yasaka about the new power of nuclear fusion in the Underworld. However, they are unwilling to go there due to the oni living underground. Learning that Reimu is going underground to investigate, she convinces Marisa to explore there as well, since she doesn't seem to have anything better to do. Nitori, ever a prospective entrepreneur, uses the Urban Legend Incident for profit, and travels across Gensokyo attempting to sell and buy power stones, using an artificial Urban Legend. Because they cannot be exchanged without a fight between two persons holding them, she mostly ends up taking other people's power stones without paying for them. Relationships Marisa Kirisame Nitori knows Marisa Kirisame. In the story of Subterranean Animism the kappa heard news about nuclear power and Nitori asked Marisa to investigate underground. But Marisa constantly steals things from her. Nitori hates that whenever it happens. Sanae Kochiya Nitori is a good friend of Sanae. They met in the Mountain of Faith incident long ago, where they helped Ness stop Kanako. Sanae is sometimes seen helping Nitori with technology from the outside world. Aya Shameimaru Aya joined Nitori and Ness in their quest to defeat Kanako. She sometimes asks Nitori for information about technology from the outside world. Momiji Inubashiri Momiji was the third party member who helped Ness, after joining the party without even putting up a fight. Momiji and Nitori play games together whenever they have free time. Hina Kagiyama Nitori knew Hina before the ''Mountain of Faith ''incident. This is evidenced by the fact that they both recognized each other while having a conversation before Ness fought Nitori. Kanako Yasaka Kanako has received help from Nitori to achieve her goals. Nitori has helped Kanako with normal technology from the outside world when necessary. Dr. Robotnik Robotnik was one of Nitori’s first friends in the multiverse. They sometimes help each other with their projects. Mecha Sonic Mecha and Nitori are very good friends who care a lot for each other. Nitori has recently been trying to act less shy, be more open to people, and make more improvements, just so Mecha can be proud of her. Nitori wants to help Mecha in any way she can. Engineer Nitori seems to have been inspired by the work of the Engineer, as seen with some of her newest creations. The two of them get along well, and they sometimes help each other. Category:Stage Three Boss Category:Neutral Category:Palace Owners Category:Corruption Users